Ikarikairzixix
Ikarikairzixix is the largest colony of the Nayakirni kaxir Kaxzirkirnix naya Yanasroai, and also serves as both a military and economic hub. It received its name from the local Yanasroai population, and Ikarikairzixix means "New Frontier". History Colonisation Discovery In 2156, a Kirxan exploration probe discovered Ikarikairzixix while searching the galaxy for colonisable planets. After a planetary scan, the drone found that the planet was suitable for colonisation, and so made a return trip to Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire. Upon arrival, Kaxzirkirnixi scientists sent a message to the Karaxkikaro regarding the information, and in turn the Karaxkikaro decided to send an expedition to colonise the planet. There were to be 100 initial colonists, who were to start up a basic settlement and start the construction of the settlements on the planet. After 3 months of testing individuals from both Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai, 50 Kaxzirkirnixi and 50 Yanasroaia were selected for colonisation after proving capable of tolerating one another. They set off on the 8th of Girkyn, 2156. Landing and Initial Setup After arriving at the planet, the first challenge the colonists faced was actually landing their colonisation ship. After 10 minutes of path adjustments, the colonists eventually made it to the surface without trouble. Upon reaching the surface, the colonists exited the ship, and started unloading the cargo bay. In the cargo bay were self-deploying structures, from habitats to indoor farms. There was also some basic foodstuffs, as well as a pack of preserved, fertilised domestic animal eggs and an incubator. After the structures were deployed, it was now time to start exploring the planet. The colonists sent out 10 Mk.2 Observation Drones retained the nickname "Buzzies" from the Mk.1 variant in all directions to scout out the surrounding area. Upon learning of the surrounding area's geography, some colonists went out to research the local life. Meanwhile, the initial settlement was expanded, and work was begun on the landing site. Once the landing site was complete, more colonists could come to Ikarikairzixix, and a proper colony could be developed. After 2 months, the first colony ship other than the initial 100's arrived. It contained mostly Kaxzirkirnixi scientists, though there was also 3 KXRK squads and some Kirxan citizens. They set to work on setting up the city centre, which would be primarily scientific and administrative buildings, as well as residential and commercial skyscrapers. Meanwhile, Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire was still sending resources and colonists over to Ikarikairzixix, determined to make it successful. After 5 months, the settlement was declared large and productive enough to be self-sustaining, and it received the name "Karankonklag", meaning "New Advance" from the Yanasroai portion of the city. As the Kaxzirkirnixi hadn't a name for it, they decided to call it Karankonklag as well. Establishment of the NKYM Headquarters 2 Years later, the various settlements on the planet were thriving, and trade between them and Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire was commonplace. There was also a large amount of raw metals on the planet, something the NKYM took interest in. As more deposits were discovered, the NKYM decided to hold a meeting on whether they should set up a military HQ on Ikarikairzixix, and after 5 hours of continuous back-and-forth debating, they decided to do so. The settlements were informed of this decision, and it got mixed responses. Some thought that it was an honour to host the HQ, while others argued that it would just make Ikarikairzixix a larger target than it was already. Despite their worries, the military went along with it anyway. It was completed 2 years later, in 2161. Establishment of the KTH In 2185, Ikarikairzixix had grown to the point where it was around half as populous as Karankirikari nayi nona Kirxankire. It also was a massive trading hub, thanks to its abundance of raw materials and other goods. Because of this, the Karaxkikaro at the time decided that it should have a large trading hub orbiting it, just further in than the planet's natural satellite. The proposal was put forward in the government, and was eventually voted for by 72% of government officials. It was completed 3 years later. Physical Aspects Topography Ikarikairzixix has a gravity of 1.42 G, and the average temperature ranges from 14-16 degrees celsius. All continents have at least a medium degree of life on them. Flora and Fauna The flora of Ikarikairzixix is incredibly diverse, as well as the fauna. Flora can be grass-like, tree-like, etc., while the fauna has even greater diversity. It is theorised that Ikarikairzixix has one of the largest natural amounts of biodiversity in the galaxy. Notable Locations * Yusuyana nayi nona Yanas * The KTH * The NKYM HQ Category:Planets Category:Kirxankire